


Three's A Party

by icantreadsuddenly



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantreadsuddenly/pseuds/icantreadsuddenly
Summary: After Meg, Than, and Zag get together, Megaera and Thanatos decide to have some fun with Zagreus when they find out that he senses competition between the two.
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	Three's A Party

"So..." Megaera begins, "Zagreus thinks that you and I are in some kind of competition with one another." She says to Thanatos as they both relax in the Zagreus' bedroom. Zag has set out on another journey to the surface, and it's Tisiphone's turn to take him on.

"Why does he think something like that?" Than asks, picking around at the mess of Zag's bedroom. They've taken to relaxing in his bedroom when he's gone - unbeknownst to him, using his plush bed as a secret hideaway when they need somewhere to sit, without the ever-watching eyes of their boss. They've fooled around in his room as well, getting the hang of one another's bodies, the way they relate to one another without Zagreus around. Now they sit, sharing an Ambrosia, shoulders pressed against one another, thinking of their beloved Prince Zagreus.

"I don't know. He's always been self-centered," Meg says, rubbing at the tense muscles of Thanatos' neck with her fingertips - he carries so much stress there, she'd come to find out.

"That's true," Thanatos says, finger playing absentmindedly with Meg's silky ponytail. "Royalty through and through."

"What would we think about, if not him?" Meg says, sarcastic. "I think maybe we should teach him a little lesson."

* * *

Zagreus is ecstatic when he finds Meg and Than already in his bedroom when he returns, completely undressed, laying on his bed.

"Is this some kind of special surprise for me?" Zag says, all smiles, rushing to undress himself, stroking hurriedly at his cock, always ready for some kind of challenge. "I missed you two out there today."

"Sit down at your desk, Zagreus." Meg snaps at him, and he flushes, excited and startled at once.

"What are you - what is this?" Zag says, freezing.

"You're going to watch us." Thanatos says, his arms around Meg's waist. "And we'll show you how much we supposedly resent each other. How does that sound?"

"How does that _sound_? It sounds unfair. It sounds like torture." Zag _whines,_ palming himself, but still smiling.

"That's the idea." Than says.

"Don't be a brat. You brought this on yourself by doubting our honesty." Meg says, and she begins to bite and suck at Than's neck.

"I promise, I"ll never -"

"Sit on your hands, Zag. And be quiet..." Than says, and his voice is resolute, his eyes direct. Zag does what he says, sits on his flat, hands, half-dressed, cock half-hard, still trying to wrap his head around what he's gotten himself into.

"Or we'll be forced to gag you." Meg says, winking at him. Zag doesn't know how to react - because he wants that too, in a way, he wants to touch them, but he wants to be good, but he wants to be punished as well?

"I don't know how I'm meant to feel about any of this." Zag says as he sits on his hands.

"She's my rival for your affections, isn't that what you said?" Than says.

"I, gods-that's not what I meant. I was kidding, I swear." He says, laughing shakily.

"Do you think we sit around all day or night waiting for your touch, Zagreus?" Meg says, as she begins to stroke Thanatos under his tunic. "Answer," She demands.

"I mean, I can dream, can't I?" Zag says, trying to be playful, despite the shakiness of his voice, watching Thanatos play gently with Meg's nipples until they harden under his touch. He crouches to kiss at them, bite at them, wrenching a moan from her. Zag _knows_ she's sensitive, can see how quickly she reacts to the stimulus. He didn't know that _Than_ knew that, though.

They kiss, and Meg is playful, adventurous, biting at Than's lower lip, licking at the top of his mouth, while Than's large hands knead at her ass. It's surreal enough watching her kiss someone else, feels like an out of body experience, but to see her kiss _Than_ , and not be allowed to touch or interact with either of them is something else entirely - Zag doubts it will ever, _ever_ get old, no matter how long the three of them are together.

Meg settles down on her knees, facing away from Zagreus, and painfully slowly, takes Than into his mouth, and Zag has to crane his neck to watch, sees her confident hands and mouth work in tandem. Just as Zag catches a glimpse of Meg's tongue, Than catches Zag's eye and _smiles_ , the bastard, hand gentle on the back of Meg's neck.

"I don't have to tell you how good she is, Zagreus." Than says, and he can, just barely, see Meg smile. "Like with all things, diligent and talented and - mmm..." He sighs, and she stops, turning around to face Zagreus, and bends over on her hands and knees, taking her sweet time, arching her back, abs and arms flexing. Thanatos puts his hand on her neck, tilting her head back and kissing her as he pushes into her from behind, slow, gentle like he always is at the start.

"You smell so nice," Than whispers to her, loud enough for Zag to hear. "Your hair, your skin...I can smell how wet you are for me, too." Zagreus _knows_ , he knows what she smells like, what she tastes like, when she finishes meticulously washing her hair, or when she's returned from a long day at work and neither of them bothers bathing before devouring one another, when she's hot and wet and hungry for him.

"You know what he feels like, Zag. I don't have to explain it to you," Meg says, closing her eyes, savoring the stretch of him entering her, and he moves, rocking steadily in and out of her. "Fuck - he's thick and the way he curves just perfectly..."

"Meg!" Zag groans. And he starts to fuck her, and Zag can see the concentration on Than's face, the firm hand in the small of Meg's strong, capable back, Meg's mouth, open just so.

"So you agree?" She says, laughing, the same throaty, musical laugh that makes him shiver, makes the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. "I know you like things hard and fast, Zag, but I promise you Than can go for ages."

"How many times do you think you've made me come in one sitting, Than?" Meg asks Than, but she looks right at Zag when she asks it, and Zag can only stare in response, face hot, arousal burning a hole in his stomach. Because he knew, _rationally_ , that they had engaged with one another without his presence ever since the three of them had gotten together. Two perfectly beautiful, statuesque, athletic, intelligent beings, why shouldn't they? But he didn't realize, until he was sitting there watching them, hadn't entirely _reveled_ in that reality, really enjoyed the mental images that reality could provide.

"Four, if I remember correctly." Than says, perfectly calm.

"Than, I swear." Zag says, and his hands clench underneath him. "If you don't stop bullying me -"

"She's so wet, Zag. Can you hear it?" Than keeps going, enjoying Zag's helpless whimpering now, snapping his hips hard. Zag _can_ hear it, he can hear the obscene squelching of Meg's wetness, of Than's balls slapping against her ass, of her breathy exhales when he hits just the right spot. And he wants so badly to involve himself somehow, to kiss them both, do _something_ for gods' sake - put his fingers in Meg's mouth or Than's mouth or both - why not both? Could he get them both off at the same time? The possibilities were endless - But instead he follows the rules, doesn't move and doesn't touch, watches as Than turns Meg onto her back, lifting her legs and spreading her wide, pressing his huge hands into the back of her knees so they're up near her ears. He knows she's flexible, but he can see the strain in her thighs at the pressure of him on top of her. He can fuck into her deeper from his angle, his hips flush with hers.

"Mmh - do you think he could give me a child, Zag?" She asks Zag, looking at him upside down, halfway off the bed, her hair cascading everywhere, eyes trained on him. Than fucks into her _hard,_ jostling her whole body, her breasts shaking with his thrusts.

"Fuck -" was all Zag could muster, screwing his eyes shut. That was a new mental image for him to return to later, Meg pregnant, Than rubbing her feet and kissing her swollen breasts - 

"That's not an answer," came Thanatos' sweet, steady voice. "And open your eyes, that's cheating."

"Yes, I think you could give Meg a child. I think you could come inside her again and again and I - please, can I touch myself? I'm going to come."

"I'm not concerned with your cock right now, Zagreus." Meg says, and she puts her hand out, beckoning Thanatos to lean down and kiss her as he pistons in and out of her, knees pinned on either side of her. They moan into each other's mouths, pressed against one another, and he can _see_ Meg come, her thighs shaking, drenching herself in wetness, her beautiful voice crying out in pleasure, Zag swears he can feel it.

Watching Than make her come, hat's more than enough for Zagreus - he comes untouched, grinding his hips up into nothing, thighs shaking, feet clenched so he's on his tip-toes, crying out in a groan, smattering his own chest with his cum.

"You're not done, Zagreus. Come here." Thanatos says, pulling gently out of Meg, slick with her wetness, stroking himself, sat up on his knees, the fingers of his free hand intertwined with Meg's. Zagreus does, nearly tripping over himself to stand and make his way over to the bed, where he crouches, inelegant and lightheaded, at the edge of the bed, to get ahold of Thanatos' leaking cock, starving for any form of contact. Thanatos holds Zagreus' chin gently as he fucks into his mouth, and he can feel Meg shift until she's beside him, lapping at Zag's own cum on his chest.

Than comes quietly with a sigh, gripping at Zagreus' throat as he does, before letting him go.

"Good boy." Meg says as Zagreus swallows hard, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes as Than pulls out of his mouth. It takes them a moment to catch their breath, to settle, and to tend to Zagreus.

"That was so mean - incredibly mean." Zagreus says, when the three of them are lying back on the bed. "Now let me touch you both, please."

"Of course," Meg says, and Zagreus is atop them before they can even make room for him, smushed between them, hands in their hair, kissing them both, cursing himself for having only two hands, only one mouth.

"I didn't expect you to come so quickly without being touched, honestly," Than explains, kissing Meg gently on the head, on her cheek. "We expected this to be much more drawn out."

"Sorry to disappoint," Zagreus says, sarcastic. 

"There's always next time," Meg says, and Zagreus sighs.

"What have I done to deserve such cruelty from the people I love?" He asks. But he smiles all the same, pushing his sweaty hair away from his face. 

"I promise there's no cruelty intended." Than says, voice softer.

"Well, some." Meg says, running her nails over Zagreus' cheek.

"We love you. But we love each other as well. We just want you understand that." Than says. "That's all this was."

"And don't doubt us in the future," Meg says, gripping at his hair just hard enough to excite him.

"I...yes, you did a very good job of demonstrating. Consider me fully convinced." Zag says, as the two get up from the bed. Zag watches with adoration as they both dress, Thanatos helping Meg arrange her ponytail, both of them as orderly and buttoned up as ever, the way he's used to seeing them.

"Are you two - I mean, you're both here, I could probably go again?" Zagreus says quietly, needy as always. The bed feels incredibly cold without them.

"Get some rest." Thanatos says, taking Zagreus' hand and planting a gentle kiss on his knuckles before he disappears in a flash.

"We'll see you out there." Meg says, kissing him gently on the top of his head before leaving for Tartarus.

And they leave him that way, flushed and exhausted, with nothing to do but wait until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> A little meta, a little headcanon-y. I hope you all like it. I like to mess with Zagreus a little bit. For some reason it's become a headcanon to me that than and meg come to zag's room to sit because otherwise mr. "if you have time to lean you have time to clean" hades will catch them sitting on the job.


End file.
